The Maelstrom Dragon Remake
by Gamma1827
Summary: (Hello I decided to remake this because I believe that I could do better with the story and chapter I hope you all enjoy) Naruto neglected by his family has had enough and accepts an offer from an old blue dragon... Wait WHAT
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the Remake of Maelstrom Dragon**

 **I Know a lot of you are hoping for another chapter, but I want to remake this story so that it will come out more refined. so enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Location  
** _ **Technique/**_ _jutsu_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hidden leaf Village 7 now almost 8 years after the nine-tails attack**

Here in the Hidden Leaf Village is where our story begins. More specifically 7 almost 8 years after the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze with help from his wife Kushina Uzumaki had sealed away the Kyuubi within his two children. The Yin-half sealed within Mito Uzumaki Namikaze and the Yang-half sealed within Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze.

The two 'Princesses' or 'Saviors' as proclaimed by most of the civilian population for being said containers not that they knew, but mainly by word of the Fourth saying they are heroes and had a great 'responsibility' and had 'influenced' the outcome that gave him and his wife a chance to defeat the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Why tell you this? Well, this does play a huge part in this story and while that family does have a part in this story, but the main player in this story is none other than the twins eldest brother Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He is called The Family's Failure, The disappointment, and what some of the villagers call him The Demon Brat.

Another title he has that rarely anyone knows is The Neglected Child.

You see Naruto ever since he was five years old has been neglected by his family, but the truth is that it started very subtle by mainly focusing on his sisters a bit more when they were two years old and started to grow as the years went by. As the years came and left they would forget he's around sometimes, ignore him by saying they were busy, but when his sisters go and bother them they suddenly have time. Then it went to forgetting to call him down to dinner and having the birthday's only focus on his sisters.

It only got worse when a bit after their sixth birthday Minato and Kushina said they were going to start Mito and Narumi's training. When Naruto asked if he too can start training, but just responded with "Sorry Naruto, but your sister's need it more at the moment" They said. Naruto nodded sadly and watched as they began their training. as time passed his sisters started to show off their training to Naruto calling him names and saying he will never be strong and remain weak.

It seems that his parents had dedicated more and more time to the two sisters and so have the godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade.

His problems with the civilians had gotten worse as well. At first, they just glared at him and called him a demon when he is not around his parents and now they tend to throw things at him and sometimes get their kids who are older than him to pick and beat him up.

 **Namikaze Uzumaki estate (some time afternoon)**

Naruto a blonde boy with sky blue eyes and currently is covered in bruises and a few inches deep Kuni cuts. The bruises are from the bullies while the cuts are from a fresh genin who was with them. Said genin was actually showing off a Kuni he took from his father and when they saw Naruto….well you can guess the rest.

Naruto was just at the steps when he heard an angry irritated female voice "Naruto!" He sighed and turned around to see his mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She had red hair fair skin and violet eyes "You got into another fight again did you!" Kushina exclaimed. "No, they just attacked me!" Naruto said trying to defend himself, but kushina wasn't buying it. "Don't you dare lie to me! For that your not going to attend your sister's birthday tomorrow!" Kushina said with anger.

Right after that Naruto felt something that he was trying to keep inside explode out "So you forgotten it is also my birthday AGAIN!" Right after he said that he felt a stinging pain in his cheek. Naruto looked up to see his mother had slapped him with anger filled eyes "Don't you dare say that. It's not just about you, but Mito and Narumi's as well so selfish and as punishment, you will spend the rest of the day and tomorrow in your room!" Kushina said not believing what her own son just said.

Kushina then went and walked back to get dinner ready for the family. Naruto looks away from her and continued to go up the stairs and to his room while trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out his eyes. Naruto had just made it to his room and was about to open his door when he heard a familiar voice in the hallway "Well look Mito it's our worthless brother. I thought he would finally decide to leave this house and live on the street already" The voice came from Naruto's youngest sister Narumi. Narumi had their mothers face with blue eyes and red hair with yellow at the bottom making it look like it's on fire.

"Well, you have to remember that even if he left it wouldn't change anything. Except he would finally accept that he nothing of a lowlife that shouldn't be an alive right _big brother_ " That came from the middle child of the triplets Mito who had looks from both of their parents with violet and had similar hair color like Narumi except reversed.

Both of them also wear identical clothes mainly battle kimonos with combat shorts and sandals. How people can tell them apart is mainly that they like to have the same colors as each other except they have to colors reversed. "If you two are done I'll be on my way," Naruto said passing his sisters who just shrugged and walk downstairs.

 **Naruto's room**

Naruto entered his room which looked very barren and spartan. The only things in his room were his plain looking bed, an old wooden desk, and a small bookshelf with a few books he could get his hands on. Naruto was about to walk to his bed when he suddenly feels a jolt of pain and his vision started to blur 'What's going on?' he thought right before he fell to the ground.

Naruto with his remaining strength to crawl on his bedroom floor in an attempt to try and stay awake. He made it all the way to his bed when his strength ran out 'damn it' Naruto thought. As his vision started to become consumed by darkness he though one thing 'Why does this all have to happen to me?' and then he finally let unconsciousness take him.

 **Dreamscape** (The place where Spyro went to when he passes out in eternal night. if I got the name wrong please tell me)

Naruto returns to consciousness and began to get up and immediately began to notice that he was on a giant blue rock with blue glowing crystals and then quickly ran to the edge to see that the rock he was on was in the middle of literal nowhere. "It's good to finally meet you young Naruto" a voice spoke behind him. Naruto turns around and sees something he never expected to see. A FREAKING DRAGON WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM. Being almost eight years old our young blond did the only thing that seemed reasonable at the time. He went and jumped off the large rocky platform into the dark nothing.

The dragon who just sat there turned around and looked up to see Naruto fall from the pitch black sky and hit the ground with a thud. Naruto then looked up and saw the dragon again and then ran to jump off the edge again, The Dragon stood there looking at him continually do the same thing time and time again 'This is going to take a while' The Dragon thought.

LATER

After Naruto had calmed down and listened to the dragon who finally had enough and stopped him from jumping off the floating dock for the 10th time that he was just here to talk to him and offer him something. Naruto at first thought this was a dream and then proceed to pinch/hit himself to wake himself up. In the end, it didn't work and then had finally taken in the dragon's appearance. The Dragon had dark blue scales with a lighter blue underbelly. His tail end looked to be a part of a sword that looked like it was a shape of a blade and said blade was made to look like fire. His horns looked like they were pointing up backward a bit and then stops then the rest go up at an upward angle and his eyes while light blue held a great amount of wisdom and experience. His wings looked to be a dark blue, while the membrane was a light blue.

One thing that Naruto was quick to question was why he wears the dark almost black blue cloak with that book on his side. The Dragon who introduced himself as Ignitus had said because he can, which aggravated Naruto. Ignitus had decided to get to the reason to why he had brought Naruto here and the offer "Naruto I brought you here to give you an offer, but before I tell you I must tell you that the only reason why I am talking to you now instead of another is because we could only have this conversation if you were close to dying more specifically your body" Ignitus said.

After Naruto heard that he immediately felt a huge lump appear in his stomach "No no no no no" Naruto said while backing away a bit "You're lying I'm not dying I'm NOT!" Naruto yelled looking an Ignitus clearly seeing no deceit in his eyes and then broke down on his knees crying. Ignitus then looked sadly at Naruto and put his wing on his back as a way to comfort him and then told him why his body is dying "Naruto do you remember earlier that you were attacked by a group of children and a newly graduated genin" Ignitus asked Naruto who looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with it?" Naruto asked Ignitus who closed his eyes and then opened them again "That genie wasn't really a genin. I know you won't understand now, but I will tell you the full truth when you're older, but now I will ask you this" Ignitus said getting Naruto interested in what he has to say next.

"Naruto how would you like to have a new life. A life far from the Elemental Nations where you could live with a real family and become a dragon like me" Ignitus said causing Naruto's eyes to become wide. Naruto looked down on the ground and began to think back to his life in the hidden leaf. How his family had neglected him, how the villagers and some shinobi hated/despised and/or saw him as nothing, but a disappointment, and he didn't even know if anyone would actually miss him when he's gone.

Naruto looked up at Ignitus "Yes please" he said causing Ignitus to smile. "Wait," Naruto said causing Ignitus to raise an eyebrow(?) "How will you turn me into a dragon and isn't their poison in my body. Won't I just wind up dying again?" Naruto asked getting a chuckle out of Ignitus. "Naruto I will use your current body to help develop your dragon one. Not only will this help speed the creation of your dragon body, but also adapt more quickly to the body since it was created from your previous one and I'll be sure to remove the poison from so it doesn't weaken or kill you" Ignitus explained to Naruto who was a bit confused but understood a bit of what he said.

"Alright Naruto it will take a bit to make your new body so you will be asleep, but when you wake up you will be in your new home and body," Ignitus said causing Naruto to be a little bit worried hoping that this all wasn't really a dream or some genjutsu. A bright light came and then Naruto disappeared leaving Ignitus "Time to get to work" Ignitus said to himself as he to then disappeared in a bright light.

 **Chapter End**

 **Hello, everyone, I hope you all enjoy the remake of The Maelstrom Dragon and don't forget to check out my other stories**

 **Don't forget to Review**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the family

**Chapter 2 Meeting the Family**

"Talking"

'thinking'

Different language (forgot to add this last chapter)

 **Location**

 _Technique/jutsu_

 **Dragon Realms City of Warland home of Spyro and Cynder.**

The home of the two legendary heroes that saved the world (realm?) and destroyed malefor looks that of a mansion, but if you take a look it looks like a personal castle. Spyro and Cynder said that giving them what was practically a mansion/castle and would just settle for a nice family home, but everyone INSISTED on them having it, so they had to accept it. Spyro and Cynder were lying in their beds sleeping peacefully and since it was still early in the morning and they didn't have work today so they both could sleep in. Both of them have grown since Malifors defeat and both of them have grown since then. Spyro while he still had his same look had grown to look more like his father figure Ignitus and Cynder had grown to look like when she was under Malifors control. The dragon couple slowly opened their eyes and lifted themselves off their bed when both their eyes widened as if remembering something important. They both looked at each other and nodded as if both of them had a mental conversation between them.

They exited their room and went in opposite directions of their house. Cynder went downstairs to begin making breakfast, while Spyro went to their daughter's room to wake her up. Now their daughter was a young dragon and currently, they have to help her wake up in the mornings. Spyro and Cynder do the switch for a while on who cooks breakfast and who wakes up their daughter. This time it was Spyro who woke her and Cynder that makes breakfast.

Spyro walked to their daughter's room, which was on the floor above them. The house as described a bit before is like a mansion/castle, but mainly it's more like a mansion made to have a castle like a theme. The place itself had at least three floors; each floor having its own sets of hallways and rooms. The first floor mainly had a few rooms for storage along with the guest rooms and the main foyay the lead to the second floor. Now the second floor held Spyro and Cynder's room along with each their own personal study/private sanctum and storage rooms for all the crystals they have from healing to magic restoring. Now the third-floor stairs could only be accessed from the second floor and the third floor had Vexa's room and she even had a personal study/private sanctum and there are a few other rooms that currently aren't being used by anyone.

Above the third floor was an attic for even more storage space, but it was claimed by a certain gold dragonfly. Spyro walked in front of his daughter's door and knocked. "Vexa it's time to wake up," Spyro said getting a tired grain on the response from the other side. Opening the door Spyro puts his head in the room to see his daughter Vexa lying on her bed barely awake. Now Vexa was a purple dragon like her father, but a darker shade of purple with a darker golden underbelly and her wings were a dark purple with the membrane as a dark gold. Aside from that she mainly inherited her looks from her mother. Vexa had for horns that curved upward and looks like polished ivory. Her tail end was a shadowy purple scythe blade.

Spyro walked into the room towards his daughter's bed and decided to use a bit of ice element to wake her up. Spyro to a small deep breath and blew a small breeze of cold wind. Now to another point of view, it doesn't look that cold, but Spyro has been training even after the defeat of Malefor so that small breath is colder than it looks. "COLD COLD COLD!" came the shout of Vexa as her eyes shot open revealing beautiful amethyst eyes that shine like gems and proceed to launch in the air. Spyro chuckled as his daughter looked around fast and then looked in the direction of his chuckling and gave him an irritated look. "Dad did you really have to do that!?" Vexa said getting her father to stop chuckling and looked at her smiling. "Yes and if you can't learn to wake yourself up then next time you'll get electroshock to wake up call. Now let's head downstairs you're mother should be done making breakfast by now" Spyro said walking out of Vexa's room with her following a bit behind so she can stretch and wake herself up.

It's been 7 years since Vexa was hatched and the family of three couldn't be any happier. Spyro entered the dining room with Vexa following in after and sat down around the table. The family of three sat down and began digging into cooked sheep. Through the whole meal, Spyro and Cynder were quiet thinking about the dream they both had last night.

 _ **Last night dreamscape**_

 _Spyro wakes up in a very familiar place he hasn't been in many years, but he still remembers it as it he was their yesterday. Spyro took a look around to get his bearings and sees that his wife Cynder is with him too. "Cynder!" Spyro shouted as he flew to her platform. Cynder looked to see her husband "Spyro! Where are we?" she asked hoping to get answers. "Remember that place I told you about when I went to get my elements back when I lost them. This is the place." Spyro said. Cynder nodded her head and now understood where they are now, but a question still remained. "Spyro when you were called here before it was the chronicler that did it and he called you here for another reason aside from getting your elements back. If so then why do you think we're called here?" Cynder asked her husband. Spyro gave it some thought before responding "Well last time it was to hide me away to fight Malefor another time, but Malefor is gone so that wouldn't be the case" Spyro said with no answer to why they are there._

" _Maybe I can help answer that then." said an extremely familiar voice that the dragon couple thought they will never hear from again. Turning to the direction of the voice they both see someone they thought was long dead. It was the former Fire Guardian and Spyro's father figure Ignitus._

 _Both Spyro and Cynder saw him they could only stare in shock and barely kept in tears. Spyro and Cynder walked up to the former guardian. Before either of them could speak Ignitus spoke. "Now before I tell you why I brought you here I'll tell you why I'm here now," Ignitus said causing the two of them to keep themselves from speaking._

" _As you can see I am now The Chronicler now. After I died the previous chronicler took me to his isle and introduced me to the position. He knew that one day he would have to pass his duty to someone else and he decided to pass it to me. After I took the position I did my best to get situated and familiar with everything. The first thing I did was to look for the both of you since after your battle with Malefor you disappeared, but after a few years, you returned. I was actually planning to contact both of you, but you then started your own family so I decided to leave you be. I left you both be because I didn't want to hurt your family life by bringing up old wounds. So after an incident, I decided the best course was to call the two of you here and I'm sorry it took so long for us to meet again" Ignitus finished with a small frown._

 _Ignitus was a bit surprised that both Spyro and Cynder went up and hugged him. "We wished that you contacted us earlier to let us know you were alive and we are upset about it," Cynder said. "But now we're just happy that your still alive" Spyro finished. Ignitus stood they're being hugged by the two and returned his own hug to the both of them._

 _The hug was broken off and continued to back to why they are here. "Now I called you two here to ask if you can take care of this child I saved from very untimely death," Ignitus said causing the couple's eyes to widen. "Now I know you have questions, but I think it will be easier and quicker to just show you," Ignitus said before emitting light and released it. What Spyro and Cynder saw after the light engulfed them was the life of the child Ignitus mentioned and the reasons behind why his life was about to end like that all the way to the point Ignitus gave the child the offer. Both were relieved when the child took the offer and then felt pure anger at the people who treated him like that. "Why would they do such a thing to a child! We should have done something to that realm before!" Cynder yelled getting a curious look from Ignitus._

" _What do you mean Cynder? You and Spyro have been there before?" Ignitus asked wanting an answer. They both looked at each other and nodded knowing Ignitus has to know what Cynder meant. Spyro walked a bit ahead of Cynder signaling to Ignitus he will answer. "The time of when we were missing we actually wounded up in that land you called_ _ **The Elemental Nations.**_ _At first, we thought it was just nothing, but wilderness until we found a small village. The people panicked and hid in their homes and we were ready to attack because we thought they were a new kind of ape. It wasn't later that we found out the land was in the middle of a war. After some research and translation, we found out the war was a second Shinobi war. Trust me we saw what they did to each other on the battlefield and saw the aftermath of what happened to some prisoners we Batley set free. In short, the war was long and terrible" Spyro finished and waited in silence as Ignitus soaked up and processed the information._

 _After a good minute disgusting the information Ignitus decided to ask the obvious, but important question. "How did both of you return to the_ _ **Dragon Realms**_ _?" Ignitus asked with the reaction being Cynder sighing and walking forward. "We found the portal that brought us there and thankfully before anyone from that place found it. After we opened the portal we heard a battle in the distance and quickly destroyed not only the portal, but also the cave where the portal was so they wouldn't follow or accidentally go through. After we got back we did tell the other guardians and the king with evidence, but it was best decided that it would be kept a secret since we just got out of a war with Malefor. The people didn't need to worry about another possible war." Cynder finished speaking and getting a sigh from the former fire guardian._

" _Thank you for explaining this to me. Now my explanation can be a bit easier." Ignitus said getting a curious and worried look from the couple. "The reason I choose you both for this is that I know that you two are what I believe are the best to not only raise him but also help him to his full potential" Ignitus told them. Spyro then decided to speak up "Wait I know that you know we will raise him because we know from seeing his previous life and family he deserves a loving family, but what do you mean by helping him to his full potential?" Spyro asked knowing Cynder wants to know as well._

 _Ignitus again sighed and looked like he aged a hundred years as well. "The reason is the same for why he was neglected by his now former family." The Spyro and Cynder subconsciously leaned in towards Ignitus as he said that. "There is a prophecy that basically states that a child would grow up to save the world and bring peace, but it also says that if the child is raised in darkness then the world will only know war," Ignitus said. Spyro and Cynder's eyes widen at this and immediately know where this is going, but Ignitus continued. "The child this prophecy spoke of is indeed the child I showed you, but there is a second half of the prophecy that says the child will prevent war from happening between two worlds. So I ask you both" Ignitus said as he went down in a half bow._

" _Please raise this child not only because of what his destiny is but also that he deserves to at least have a truly loving family to be with him so he doesn't have to face his hardships alone," Ignitus said lifting his head and then was brought into another hug by the two other dragons. As they broke off the hug Spyro speak "I understand why you want us to train him, but also to raise him as one of our own children and not have him carry the pressure alone" Spyro said knowing full well what it's like._

 _The constant pressure and eyes on you waiting for a mistake and when you do make a mistake they pounce. Being put up on a pedestal and having everyone sees you as a hero or something out of reach and even at times something to use. Never seeing that they are more similar to others than you think and how alone being in that position really is._

" _We will not tell him about the prophecy until he is older and we will help him grow in strength, but the most important thing is to first give him is a true childhood and family," Cynder said adding her voice to the topic. The response they from Ignitus was a nod and a proud smile of seeing how much they both have grown._

 _Spyro and Cynder felt themselves about to leave and wake up, but before they left Cynder asked one more question. "What's his name?" Ignitus gave a smile._

" _Naruto"_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

That conversation was a week ago and they have been waiting for some sort of message or sign that Naruto will arrive, but today they can feel that he will appear today. Chances are this was a sign from Ignitus.

Spyro and Vexa had just entered the dining room where Cynder had just set up breakfast. How she got it done so quickly was the fact she just cooked up some meat with jam on the side for Spyro and Vexa. "Why the quick breakfast Mom? Do you and dad have work today?" Vexa asked a little curious. Vexa wants to spend some time with her parents since they can get busy with their work, but they always try to make time with their daughter whenever they can.

"In a way, we do have something to do today, but don't worry we'll be home tonight dear," Cynder said hearing a small sigh of relief knowing she won't have to spend another night alone. "Why don't you hang out with your friends Vexa? I'm sure you'll find something to do with them as long as you don't cause too much trouble" Spyro said causing all three of them to giggle. Vexa and her friends tend to go on misadventures and sometimes cause trouble. Vexa and her friends try not to cause trouble, but that at times didn't work out.

"Ok, I'm going to see if Snow or Cyrus are doing anything. Later Mom! "Later Dad!" Vexa said as she exited out of the dining room and up to her room to get some of the money she saved up in the case. As her parents watched her leave and go up to her room they had one question in their heads. What would be her reaction be when she finds out she's going to have a brother? Well, they'll find out at the end of the day.

Vexa grabbed her money and began walking to her friend's house to see if they are busy or want to do anything and while she was walking Vexa was deep in thought. 'Maybe what Mom and Dad are doing today has something to do with what they were waiting for' Vexa thought to know that her parents were waiting for something or someone, but what or who is a mystery to her.

As she was walking she heard something crash down in an alleyway into a bunch of old boxes and broken, but dulled metal scrapes and out pops a male dragon. He seemed to be right around her age. This dragon's scales were a yellowish color with a small mix of red, but she can guess that he was an electric element. His underbelly (or under color) was a light orange that didn't seem to match, but it seemingly did. Now his horns were a dull reddish yellow with red being a little more prominent. The membrane on his wings was the same as his horns and his wings connected to his body stars the same color as his body, but as it continues it becomes redder in color at about a quarter up. Finally, his eyes were a clear sky blue and made you think for a second that you were flying in the air.

As he was getting out of the pile she noticed he had a satchel on him that looked to be filled with something, but she couldn't tell what was in it. "Umm are you ok?" Vexa asked as he got out of the pile. The unknown dragon looked at her and chuckled nervously "Sorry about that I didn't expect to land in hear" he said with a sheepish smile. "No problem just be more careful alright" Vexa responded. The unknown dragon gave a nod and gave another sheepish look "Hey can you show me around I'm new here and completely lost" he said. Vexa gave a curious look before responding "Sure, but can I know your name first" Vexa asked getting a nervous look from him. Vexa knew how to use one element and can defend herself or at least get away if something goes wrong or if she notices if something is weird or a trap.

"Sorry about that my name is Naruto" The now named Naruto said.

"What kind of name is Naruto" Vexa responded.

 **Chapter end**

 **Thank you all for reading and being patient for another chapter.**

 **Now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter along with the story.**

 **Also as a little question for you all if you wouldn't mind.**

 **Which servant in the Fate series would you think make a good parent?**

 **Be sure to have your answer in your review or PM me.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and be sure to review and like.**


End file.
